Kagome's Special Christmas
by LealeLeo
Summary: Kagome has decided to go home for Christmas, but Inuyasha tries to stop her. Failing to, Kagome gets past him and down the well. But Inuyasha follows her. How will things go when Inuyasha shows up and stays for Christmas this year?


It was the day before christmas eve, and Kagome was excited. Just like any other person would be excited the day before they got to open presents. Kagome was getting impatient though, because she was still in the fuedal era. She had already made the decision that she was going to spend Christmas in her era. So she packed her things back in her backpack, and started to leave. Just then Inuyasha walked in the room and looked at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Inuyasha, as if to stop her from leaving.

"Well it's almost Christmas, and this girl is going home," said Kagome referring to herself.

"Well I dont know what this "Christmas" of your's is," said Inuyasha, "but you ain't going no where."

Inuyasha stepped in front of the door, as if to stop her from leaving. But Kagome was smarter than that.

"Sit boy!" said Kagome, making Inuyasha slam, face first, into the ground.

She stepped right over him and out the door. She hurried onto her bike and pedaled as fast as she could to the well. She was almost there when she could hear Inuyasha yelling after her.

"Kagome! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha was

catching up to her.

Kagome could see the well from where she was. She jumped off her bike and ran for it. But Inuyasha was too fast for her. He jumped in front of her, but he had nothing to stop her with, because he must've learned his lesson the last time he tried to keep her from going back to her era.

"Hah! I'm a lot smarter than I was!" yelled Inuyasha, referring to the time she put his back out, "You ain't gettin' past me this time!"

Inuyasha was grinning, proud of himself because he found a way to stop Kagome from going back to her era.

"See that!" said Inuyasha pointing to sutras that covered the well, "I had Miroku seal this well for good! So you'll never be able to go back to that strange era of yours aga-"

"Inuyasha, Sit!"

Inuyasha fell on his face once again. Kagome walked right past him, but she stopped right before she was about to jump in. She looked into the trees and saw Miroku hiding behind one of the bushes. She smiled at him and mouthed "thank you", he nodded and waved good bye to her.

"I never cease to amaze myself," sighed Miroku.

Inuyasha must've heard him because he lifted himself off the ground and threw his fist into the bushes hitting Miroku in the head.

"Hey whats the deal?! How come she could go right through it?!" asked Inuyasha angrily, pounding Miroku in the head for a second time.

"How was I supposed to know the sutras wouldnt work on Kagome-sama?" said Miroku calmly, "I guess her spiritual powers are too strong against my powers as a monk."

"YOU MEAN, YOU THOUGHT THEY WOULDN'T WORK?!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No, I knew," said Miroku.

Inuyasha got up to follow after Kagome, but before he left he hit Miroku in the head once more.

"Take care!" said Miroku as Inuyasha jumped down the well.

Kagome ran into her house, locking all of the doors. Then she walked into her living room, where her brother souta was playing video games. She sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Nee-chan," said her brother putting down his control, "whatcha doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" asked Kagome,

"Christmas is in two-"

She heard a muffled click come from her upstairs.

"Oh, no," she whispered, "my window!"

Kagome ran upstairs as fast as she could. She barged through her door and to her window, she was so set on locking it to keep Inuyasha OUT, she didnt even notice him sitting on the bed staring at her.

"Hey! Why did you tell me to sit when we were back through the well?" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"Aaah!!" screamed Kagome, as she jumped back and tripped,

falling on the ground. She got right back up and started yelling at Inuyasha.

"Who said you could come mister?" she stood in front of him pointing a finger at his face, "You can't stay here, I told you its almost Christmas and I wanted to spend a little time ALONE with my family! Now leave!"

"I aint goin' no where!"

"Inuyasha!!! I said LEAVE!!"

"NO!!! GOSH DANGIT!!! I JUST WANTED TO LEARN A LITTLE ABOUT THIS 'CHRISTMAS'"

Inuyasha calmed down quickly and looked away. Kagome was surprised that that was all he wanted. She sat down next to him on the bed and looked at him.

"You mean, thats all you wanted?" asked Kagome staring at him.

"Feh, yeah," answered Inuyasha still looking the other

way, "You didn't have to tell me to 'sit' that last time."

He turned his head and looked at her. They sat there looking in each others eyes, then both turned away quickly, blushing.

"So hmmm," started Kagome, "You wanna help me find a Christmas tree?"

"A wha?" asked Inuyasha with cluelessness on his face.

"A Christmas tree!" repeated Kagome excitedly, "you put it up in your house and decorate it with Christmas stuff!"

Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her out of the room. They ran downstairs, she got herself a coat, then they headed out the door in search for a Christmas tree.

"So where are we supposed to get this 'Christmas tree'?" asked Inuyasha walking next to Kagome.

"Well there are a lot of places where they sell them," answered Kagome, "so how 'bout we just look around in the city?"

"Sounds good to me."

They walked into the city and stopped by a coffee shop. Kagome bought herself and Inuyasha a cup of hot chocolate, she only had enough for one so they shared it.

"So this stuff is chocolate?" said Inuyasha a bit on the hyper side.

"Yup, but if you drink too much of it, its not good for you," said Kagome looking at Inuyasha, a little concerened.

"Wow! Its delicious!" said Inuyasha talking really fast.

"If this is what happens to him drinking hot chocolate, I better not give him any coffee," Kagome said, mostly, to herself.

"So do you think we could get more?" asked Inuyasha excitedly, still talking fast.

"I think you've had enough for today," said Kagome taking the cup from him.

She looked into it, there was only a little left so she drank the rest of it. Inuyasha was looking around from place to place asking if the things they passed were Christmas trees. Kagome could tell the chocolate was getting to his head a little bit, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her, attempting to calm him down. In reaction he turned his head, shocked, and looked at their hands, then quickly looked away.

_Huh? We're holding hands..._thought Inuyasha, blushing.

"Oh! There they are!" shouted Kagome, pointing to a bunch of pointed trees in the park.

They walked, still holding hands, towards the park. Once they got there, Kagome let go of his hand and started running around the park looking for the perfect tree. Inuyasha watched her, she looked like a little kid searching for the perfect toy. He followed behind her, listening to all her critiques on each of the trees they passed.

"Hmm," started Kagome, "This one is the perfect shape...but its too small."

"Will you make up your mind already?" said Inuyasha annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry mister," started Kagome, "but I didnt know you were in charge here."

She walked over to a perfect Christmas tree, already sprayed with white snow.

"Here it is," said Kagome looking up at the tree.

"You mean this thing?" asked Inuyasha staring at the tree.

"Yes," said Kagome proudly, "um...do you think you could carry it?"

"Where to?"

"Oh, just to the man over there," said Kagome pointing to a man standing next to a table, "and then home."

Kagome smiled at him and turned around heading to the man.

"Thank you Inuyasha!"

"What?! You mean I gotta carry it all the way back to your house?!"

Kagome ignored him and turned back around.

"How much?" asked Kagome, referring to the tree Inuyasha was attempting to carry.

"1000 yen," replied the man looking at Inuyasha, concerned, "are you sure he can handle that?"

"Oh, he can handle anything!"

"Ok, heres your change."

"Thanks! Come on Inuyasha! Don't be so slow!" yelled Kagome running over to him, "Ya want me to help?"

Kagome started playing with his ears.

"No, I'm fine," said Inuyasha as they started to walk back to her house.

They walked most of the way back in silence. They both looked around at the snow that covered almost everything the eye could see, until they turned to look at each other and locked in a stare. They continued to walk, locked in the stare until Kagome noticed something.

"Inuya--"

PING

"--sha," finished Kagome, after Inuyasha ran face first into a stop sign pole.

Inuyasha fell backwars, dropping the Christmas tree. He had a line down his face from where the pole hit it. Kagome got on her knees to help him, she couldn't help but giggling.

"Hey! Whats so funny?" asked Inuyasha defensively.

"Nothing," said Kagome trying to keep from bursting out in laughter, "its just--OH MY GOSH INUYASHA THAT WAS SO FUNNY!"

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled as he got onto his feet, "that really hurt ya know!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, you're fine," said Kagome rolling her eyes.

She helped him get the tree off the ground. Inuyasha threw it back onto his back, holding it with his arms behind him. Kagome linked her arm into his, he blushed once again from her being so cuddly with him that day.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" she said smiling as she looked up at him.

"Feh, no," said Inuyasha, "I-I'm fine."

They were almost home when it started getting dark. Kagome had her head leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder while they were walking.

"Say Inuyasha," started Kagome still leaning against Inuyasha, her eyes closed as if she trusted him to keep her walking in the right direction, "Do you want to stay the night here?"

"No, I gotta get back to the fuedal era--"

"Whats there?!" said Kagome sounding as if she _wanted_ Inuyasha to stay in her era for once, "Come on Inuyasha! Stay here! Just until Christmas!"

"Wha-why?! You usually cant wait til I leave!" said Inuyasha confused.

"Well I want you to stay this time!"

"Feh, fine...only for tonite."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him shocked.

"Wow Inuyasha! Really?! I'll get the couch ready downstairs as soon as we get home! Thats where you'll sleep okay?" said Kagome excited.

"What am I supposed to do with this thing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh well you can set it in the living room."

"You mean this thing goes _inside_ the hou--"

"Ohhh!! Finally!! We're home!"

Kagome ran up the stairs that led to her house and the family shrine. Inuyasha followed behind her breathing heavily. _How does she do this? _thought Inuyasha walking up the stairs trying to keep up with Kagome _Its like it never ends!_

Kagome finally reached the top when she turned around to look for Inuyasha. He was still half-way down the stairs.

"Hurry up Inuyasha! I'll be inside okay!" yelled Kagome turning around and heading to her house.

When she reached the door she twisted the knob and swung the door open. When she stepped in the house an immediate warmth overtook her. She ran upstairs and grabbed a few blankets, for Inuyasha, from her closet. As she headed back downstairs, Souta opened his bedroom door and started towards the bathroom. He looked up and saw Kagome carrying a pile blankets.

"Hey sis, whatcha doing?"

"Just getting a few blankets, Inuyasha is staying over

tonight," said Kagome without stopping.

"Okay, well I'm gonna take a shower," said Souta walking into the bathroom.

When Kagome got downstairs she found the tree leaning against the wall in the living room and Inuyasha laying on the ground. She walked up to him and put the blankets over him. She wasn't tired much, so she sat down on the unoccupied couch and turned on the tv. She looked down and stared, smiling, at Inuyasha.

_I love how he looks when he sleeps _thought Kagome _He looks so...so peaceful..._

Before she knew it she was asleep. After a while, the bathroom door creaked open, and souta walked down stairs. He stepped over Inuyasha, grabbed the remote next to Kagome on the couch, then he turned off the tv along with the hallway lights. He walked back upstairs and fell asleep. Everyone in the house was asleep.

Inuyasha woke up, finding blankets covering him. He yawned and turned onto his side, the first thing he saw was Kagome spread out all over the couch. Her shoulder and head were hanging off the side of the couch. She scared him because the first thing he saw when he turned was Kagome's face about 2 inches from his. In reaction he jumped back and hit his head on the coffee table.

"Ow," whispered Inuyasha.

He looked back to Kagome making sure he hadn't woke her up. To his relief she was still fast asleep. He layed his head back on the ground and just stared at her.

_She looks so...so..._ thought Inuyasha before he was interrupted.

"Aahhh!!"

Kagome had just woke up finding Inuyasha staring at her. Inuyasha jumped back smacking his head on the coffee table again.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Kagome unaware of what was happening.

"Wha-what am _I _ doing?" started Inuyasha breathlessly,

"you're the one who screamed and made me hit my head! I should be asking _you _that!"

"Not that!" said Kagome only taking five seconds to wake up, "Why the heck were you staring at me?!"

"I wasn't staring at you!"

"Oh really?" said Kagome standing up, "Then what wer--"

"Oh, good morning Kagome," said a voice coming down the

stairs, "I didn't know you'd be home already. Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't know you'd be here either."

Kagome's mom was walking into the living room from the staircase. She headed was head towards the front door, grabbing her coat. Kagome sighed and threw herself backwards back onto the couch.

"Hey Kagome," came Kagome's moms voice from the front door, "Do you think you could decorate the Christmas tree? I'm going into the city to finish some late Christmas shopping."

Kagome leaned up quickly and gasped. Inuyasha immediatly straightened up where he sat and looked at Kagome worried.

"Christmas Eve!!," yelled Kagome, "I totally forgot!! Oh my gosh, we'll never finish in time!"

"Its fine Kagome," said her mom reassuringly, "dont worry

so much about it. You have 'til dinner before we start doing anything."

Kagome jumped up and bent over, grabbing Inuyasha's hair pulling him off the ground.

"HEY HEY HEY! WATCH THE HAIR!!!"

"Come on Inuyasha," said Kagome becoming inpatient, "we gotta finish decorating!"

Kagome ran into the hallyway by the stairs and opened a door that was full of boxes. She went through everything in the closet for about ten minutes. Inuyasha watched her, impatiently.

"Could ya hurry up?" asked Inuyasha, tapping his foot.

"Just wait! Wouldya?!"

Inuyasha sighed then started tapping his foot

faster.

"UH!!! Gosh Inuyasha! You are so impatient!!" yelled Kagome closing the closet door, carrying four boxes.

Kagome started walking back towards the living room, when she lost her balance. She tripped throwing the boxes out of her hands. Immedietly, Inuyasha rushed toward her catching her before she fell on her face. The boxes landed with a bang. Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's hands and went to the boxes full of decorations. She opened each of the boxes to see if anything was broken. To her relief, most of the stuff in them were wrapped with paper so they wouldn't break. She looked up at Inuyasha glaring in a your-lucky-that-these-didnt-break-mister face.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?!"

"It would've been your fault if these broke!"

"MY FAULT?!!! WHY WOULD IT HAVE BEEN MY FAULT?!! YOURE THE ONE WHOS CLUMSY AND TRIPPED!!!!"

Kagome took a deep breathe and sighed, trying to hold in her anger. Inuyasha picked up the boxes and carried them into the living room for Kagome. She sat in the hallway for a few more seconds taking one more breathe to stay calm. Then she stood up and walked in behind him. She opened all of them and took out all of the wrapped items. Inuyasha watched her for a moment and then sat next to her on the ground to help.

"What are these suppose to be?" asked Inuyasha holding one of the ornaments in his hand.

"That goes on the tree--" Kagome stopped mid-sentence to look around the room, "Inuyasha...wheres the tree?"

"Its right behind you, next to that strange box," he pointed to the tv.

Kagome turned to look, and just like he said, it was right next to the tv. She stood up and walked over to the tree, attempting to pick it up and put it in the corner of the living room. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome struggling.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, trying to pick that thing up by yourself?!" said Inuyasha standing up to help Kagome.

"I...got...it!" said Kagome putting all her effort into lifting it off the ground.

"No you don't, you're gonna hurt yourself," said Inuyasha in a calm, soft voice, taking the tree from her and moving it to the other side of the room.

Kagome looked at him oddly. _That was wierd...he... he sounded like--_

"Are ya gonna keep staring at me like that, or are ya gonna tell me what else we gotta do?!" said Inuyasha.

"Uhhh!" sighed Kagome changing her mind about thinking Inuyasha was actually being nice for once.

"Ok, so ya gotta hang these on the tree-see this hook thing, well sometimes its a string-but you hang it on the branches. Like this!" she grabbed one of the ornaments and showed him step by step.

"No no no no, you're doing it all wrong," said Kagome putting her hand into one of the boxes to get another, "watch again."

But when she reached into the box, something pierced her hand. She pulled back fast, with a gasp, her hand was bleeding.

"Ow!" yelled Kagome, in pain.

"Whats wrong?!" said Inuyasha, turning around to see Kagome's hand bleeding, "Kagome! Your hand!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, not knowing what to do. Kagome scruntched her nose from the pain. Inuyasha stood up, looking for something to wrap around her hand. Inuyasha stood up, pulling Kagome behind him.

"What the heck am I supposed to be looking for?!"

Inuyasha freaked out.

"Just get a small towel in the cupboard," Kagome said calmly, "stop freaking out!! And you're hurting my hand!"

Kagome went into the kitchen Inuyasha still holding her hand, and grabbed a towel from the cupboard under the sink.

"Here," said Inuyasha, with a calm, soft voice, "Stop moving. Just let me help."

Inuyasha grabbed the towel from her and tore it in half. He wrapped it around her hand, after rinsing her hand in the sink.

"Ow," she whispered to herslef.

"There," he said as he tied it tightly, "how does it feel? are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Kagome looking at the ripped towel, "I think so."

"Gosh! You gotta be more careful!"

"It wasn't my fault...It was a piece of glass," Kagome said walking back into the living room, "Okay, lets finish putting up the stuff!"

"What?! You stupid! You just cut your hand, and you still want to decorate?!" he yelled walking in behind Kagome.

"I'm fine!!" Kagome yelled back, "now just help me wouldya?"

"Feh!" said Inuyasha as he bent down to pick up one of the ornaments.

Kagome looked at him and just smiled.

_He seems more...more nice..._ thought Kagome putting up the decorations.

By the time they were almost finished, it was about noon. They had one more thing...the star!

"Why are you going to put a star on the tree?" said Inuyasha, holding the star, observing it, "Thats idiotic!"

"Oh, Inuyasha," sighed Kagome, worn out from decoration,

"Just help me put it on top!"

"Feh! Fine," said Inuyasha, handing her the star back.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and set her on his shoulder.

"Ok, thats good, just move forward a little," said Kagome balancing herself.

She reached to the top and placed the star on the branch that stuck out.

"There," she said, proud of her work, "Okay, you can take me down now."

"Oh, right."

Inuyasha grabbed her waist again and lifted her off his shoulder. She grabbed his shoulders, trying to support herself. Then her feet touched the ground. Her arms were still around his neck, even after she regained her balance. A few seconds passed before either realized how close they were. Kagome pulled back, blushing, while Inuyasha turned around hiding his face.

Then Kagome turned around to the tree, admiring their work.

"Its beautiful!" said Kagome clapping her hands together.

"Yeah it is," he said subconciously staring at Kagome, he then coughed after he noticed that he was staring at her,

"I mean, yeah...cough, its alright."

_What am I doing? _thought Inuyasha _Its like I cant stop looking at her..._

He sat down on the couch and sighed. Inuyasha was tired and so was Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha?" said Kagome, turning around and sitting next to him on the couch, "What do you want to do? We have a least four hours til we open any presents."

"Presents?" asked Inuyasha, looking at her confused.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you about that! Well people go and buy each other presents and they wrap them so its a surprise!!" said Kagome, excitement was building in her voice, "and then they open them on Christmas Eve!"

_Oh my gosh! _thought Kagome _I didn't get anything for Inuyasha!...I guess it was because I've been with him this whole time...and I didn't even know he would be here!_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said again.

"Yeah? What is is?" he asked in that calm voice Kagome loved so much.

"Is there anything you want?"

"What do you mean?" he leaned up.

"Like as a present." Inuyasha took a moment to think about it.

"I'm not really sure..."

"Oh..." said Kagome disappointed.

She rested her head on his shoulder and put her hand on her knee. Inuyasha thought for a moment, then he put his hand on her hand. He held hers tightly in his. Then he realized what he was doing and removed his hand quickly, blushing. Kagome blushed a little too, but she just smiled at him.

"Come on Inuyasha, lets go outside!" said Kagome jumping off the couch pulling Inuyasha behind her.

Kagome grabbed her coat off of the coat rack by the front door, and didn't even bother grabbing Inuyasha's cap. She opened the door and rushed outside into the cold. She looked around for a good spot, then she fell backwards into the snow.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Inuyasha, watching Kagome on her back in the snow, moving her arms up and down (snow angel!! hehe!).

"I'm making a snow angel!" said Kagome, "come on, theres room right here!"

"Now why in the world would I want to do that?" asked Inuyasha staring at her like she was crazy.

"Cuz its fun, now get down here!" said Kagome as she leaned up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, forcing him onto the ground next to her.

Inuyasha hit with a thump as he fell onto his knees next to Kagome.

"What was that for?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just come on Inuyasha," said Kagome pleading.

"Feh, fine," said Inuyasha as he laid down next to Kagome in the snow.

Kagome turned her head and looked at Inuyasha who was just staring upwards. She smiled as he put his hands behind his head. He felt her staring at him so he turned his head.

"What are you lookin' at?" asked Inuyasha as if she was annoying him.

"You," said Kagome just smiling, staring into his eyes.

"Wh-why?" asked Inuyasha becoming more calm as he began to stare into her eyes.

Kagome didn't say anything as she scooted her head closer to his. He did the same, until their lips were only three inches apart. They could feel each others breath. Kagome closed her eyes...but a second later she opened them, realizing what she was doing. She jumped back blushing, not even giving Inuyasha time to react. She sat up and turned around, her back facing Inuyasha.

_Oh my gosh, _thought Kagome_ what am I doing?! I was about to kiss Inuya--_

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" said Inuyasha as if he were disappointed that they didnt kiss.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said Kagome, acting as if nothing even happened.

"Why didn't you--" Inuyasha froze, just realizing what he was about to say, his face turned red.

_...wait! Did we seriously almost kiss?! _thought Inuyasha sitting up.

His heart was beating fast, as he looked down dazing off. Kagome was breathing fast, freaking out.

_...I've...I've never been so close to Inuyasha...what was I thinking?! _thought Kagome _...but he was too...he was going to kiss me back...No! Of course not!_

After they both calmed down, Inuyasha stood up and took a few steps then stopped.

"Come on Kagome, we should go inside. Its getting cold."

Kagome nodded and stood up, following him. Neither of them said anything until they got inside. Kagome walked inside and sat down next to the tree beginning to clean up the boxes.

"Do you want me to help?" asked Inuyasha as he closed the door behind him walking to Kagome.

"Uh, sure..." said Kagome not looking at him.

Inuyasha got down on his knees next to Kagome and started putting the stuff back into the right boxes.

"Kagome..." started Inuyasha hesitating a bit, "is there uh...is there anything _you_ want for this 'Christmas' of yours?"

Inuyasha's heart was beating fast. Kagome was shocked that he was asking _her_ what _she _wanted. She didn't know what to say...well she did. Basically she just wanted Inuyasha to know how much she loved him, and she wanted him to love her...thats all, nothing much. But she couldn't ever tell that to Inuyasha! She would be putting their friendship at risk!

"I already have everything that I've ever wanted," said Kagome, trying hint to him.

"You do?" asked Inuyasha cluelessly.

"Yeah," sighed Kagome, realizing that he didn't get the message.

"Um...ok..."

Inuyasha stood up carrying the boxes back to the closet in the hallway. After he threw them in, he slammed the door shut and walked back into the living room where Kagome layed spread out on the ground, exausted.

"What time is it," Kagome asked herself, looking at the clock in the kitchen, "Its already 4:00?!! Oh great, my moms gonna be back in thirty minutes and I haven't even set up the kitchen for dinner!"

"And?" asked Inuyasha with a is-that-all-you-gotta-do type face.

"'And' I gotta get everything put together before everyone gets here!" yelled Kagome, storming into the kitchen opening all of the cupboards and drawers.

"Whos 'everyone'?" asked Inuyasha, sitting down on the couch.

"Just mom and Souta and gramps--GET YOUR BUTT UP AND HELP ME!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped up, scared that Kagome would kill him if he didn't. He walked fastly into the kitchen to help, but also kept his distance from Kagome.

_Dang! Why the heck is Kagome getting so mad?! _thought Inuyasha _ Is all of this seriously that important to her?_

"Just get five pairs of chopsticks and five cups, and set them out on the table next to these," said Kagome as she set down a plate in front of each chair.

"Feh, fine..."

"Inuyasha! Nows not the time to be acting all tough!"

Inuyasha quickly finished putting out the chopsticks and cups by each plate. It was 4:27 by the time they were done. It only took so long because they had one of their stupid little fights like always, and Inuyasha ended up getting a BIG FAT sit from Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. She walked past Inuyasha who was laying face down on the ground.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled lifting his head out of the ground, "Why do you keep doing that?!!"

Kagome was just tired. Tired of it all. She fell

onto the couch and closed her eyes, as if to rest for the three minutes she had before her family came home.

Inuyasha stood up, rubbing his face as he walked over to Kagome who lay on the couch.

"Kagome! I can't stand when you tell me to sit!!" he

yelled at her, breaking her two seconds of silence.

"INUYASHA!!" screamed Kagome, standing up, "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!! YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN, ABOUT EVERYTHING!! CANT YOU JUST TAKE IT IN FOR ONCE AND NOT START A FIGHT WITH ME!! YOU'VE BEEN LIKE THIS EVER SINCE I MET YOU!! IF I NEVER MET YOU, EVERYTHING WOULDN'T BE SUCH A MESS!! BUT I DID AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH YO--"

Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome, pressing his lips against hers, to stop her from talking. He couldn't take it either, how beautiful Kagome was...and how much he loved her. Kagome's eyes widened with shock. Her heart began racing when she realized that they were kissing. She didn't know how to react and Inuyasha didn't know what else to do if she didn't. But right when Inuyasha was about to pull away, either from embarassment or the need to breathe, Kagome put her arms around his neck and pulled him back before there lips could seperate.

Inuyasha calmed down once Kagome reacted to the kiss.

_We're kissing! _they both thought _...finally..._

Just then Souta, Gramps, and Kagome's mom walked through the door. They froze where they stood. Souta jumped back, surprised; while Kagome's mom just stood there smiling, as if she had been waiting all this time for it to happen. Her gramps on the other hand jumped back and fell to the ground, in shock.

Kagome's eyes widened in embarassment. Her back was to her family, but she didn't know what to do. There was no getting around it; they were all watching and knew what was happening very clearly.

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! _thought Kagome, freaking out _What the heck am I suppose to do?!!_

"Inuyasha!" she whispered out of the side of her mouth.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, staring cross eyed at Kagome. And being the slow-mind that he is, he just noticed Kagome's family standing by the door watching them. He and Kagome stared at each other not knowing what to do. So they both slowly pulled away from each other and Kagome turned around to face her family.

Kagome face was bright pink, as she smiled nervously.

"...hehe..." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Um..." was all Inuyasha could think of as he took his

arm from around Kagome and put it by his side.

"Oh what perfect timing!" said Kagome's mom clapping her hands together, "You two are just the cutest couple!"

"Mom..." moaned Kagome embarassed.

"Now, now, Kagome just wait here and I'll get the camera!" said Kagome's mom excitedly.

Kagome lowered her head, hiding her bright pink face. A few moments later her mom came in with a camera.

"Now put your arm around Kagome's shoulder, would ya Inuyasha?" said Kagome's mom looking through the lens,

"Ok! Now smile you guys!"

For the rest of the night Kagome's brother and gramps stayed in their shocked mode, while Kagome's mom just smiled out of sheer happiness. They ate dinner and enjoyed a wonderful Christmas. They all opened each of their presents. Kagome recieved a new backpack and Souta got a new video game.

It was getting really late, when they all headed upstairs to get some sleep. Inuyasha was obviously going to sleep downstairs. Everyone had already gone upstairs when Kagome quickly brought Inuyasha some covers for the night. But before she turned to head upstairs, she stopped infront of Inuyasha.

"Well good night..." said Kagome, just stading there waiting.

"Good night..." said Inuyasha softly, staring at her.

"Sorry I didn't get you a gift," said Kagome sadly.

"Its fine," said Inuyasha, "I don't mind."

Kagome leaned in and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. She leaned back, breaking the kiss quickly.

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she turned around to head back upstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome," said Inuyasha softly, smiling.

Kagome walked up the stairs, with a wide smile on her face. Inuyasha took a deep breathe and fell back onto the couch. He closed his eyes and smiled; this was his first Christmas...and the best...for both of them.


End file.
